Donnelly Reed
A gentle girl whose magic packs a big punch. Docile until she's riled up. Personality Donnelly is timid, but not totally unapproachable. She is friendly to a fault, and generally well concerned about everyone, even those who are mean to her; she always tries to greet everyone with a wide smile, awkward or not. She's very polite and nice, and has a mild tendency to make absurd or vulgar jokes. Generally, Donnelly is just a fun, easy-going girl who seems completely out of place at a Military Academy. Character History Motivation and History Donnelly's mother is a famous dancer in Deling City, and it seemed like her daughter would follow in her steps --- Donnelly had a passion for it, and even at a young age showed a talent, and had dreams of stardom. Unfortunately, a small conflict had arisen in the streets, over gambling charges. An elderly man was shot in the fued, and Donnelly was nearby. She attempted to nurse the old man until help came, and succeeded. This filled her with an elation she had never experienced before in life. Giving up on her dreams of becoming a nurse, she wanted to help those who were injured, and become the other d word--- a doctor. Finding no way to typically do this, her mother encouraged her to go to Balamb Garden. Her mother joined a performing group, and sent Donnelly on her way. Because of Balamb's tendency to support their graduates in their careers after school, she felt it was a good way to break into the medical field--- upon graduation, Balamb would cover her tuition into Medical school if she performed well in her classes. Taking on a position as a Class Health Officer, Donnelly is responsible for junior students and older ones alike. And then the now. Elly has become a social butterfly, and befriends many people. She's especially close to Lumi, and Usagi. Usagi and Elly both shared a moment when Elly was giving a tour of Balamb Garden --- the two sat from the railing of the secret spot, and discussed their dreams for the future --- this gave her new hope and determination for continuing to do better in her classes. Discovering Usagi's similar passion for fashion, particularly lolita, they have prompted the idea of starting a "Rose Society". Most people are aware of Donnelly's identity as the side-ponytail sporting Trivia Devil. Additional Information and Themesongs - Donnelly's signiture style is based on the nori-girl trend in japan -- her image is very fresh and forest like, despite her water affinity... - Donnelly's first character quest is called "Mermaid Tears"... thumb|200px|left|Donnelly's non-vocal themesong thumb|300px|left|Vocal Themesong Relationships Usagi Snowfall - - Elly's close friend, practically best friend --- both are from Deling City, and have big dreams, along with similar tastes. They met during a Physical Training course that Elly cheated in. Lumière De La Lune - - A girl introduced to her by Usagi. They enjoyed tea together, and Elly attempts to nudge her into being a scandalous girl. Sho Mikagami - - A boy from class she talks to frequently. :T